Ultimate Young Justice
by NinJoRaLe
Summary: The team has been in effect for a few weeks now and things are still a bit shaky and rocky for everyone. Now may not be the best time to do this but they have a new recruit. Hopefully a certain friendly neighbourhood Spiderman may be able to help everyone out.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic takes place early into the series of Young Justice but before any of the events of Ultimate Spiderman. Other characters from both series may come into play much later as will characters from outside both series. I also plan to reference different costumes for Spiderman later on. I'll leave the rating as T for now but I may raise it later on. I hope you will enjoy this and I'd greatly appreciate any feedback you may have. I also apologize for this chapter being so long.**

* * *

Chapter 1

New York city! The greatest place to be alive. Except for the fact that Jameson has painted me out to be public enemy number 1. Why me? Well because I'm … "That menace Spiderman…" as Jameson would always say. Personally I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. I had been doing this shtick for a while now and I was gaining more and more popularity although things didn't always go my way and when they didn't Jameson was always the first one to pick up on it. He'd never ever let my downfalls go unnoticed. He'd also find a way to paint my accomplishments as bad things too. There was no winning with that man. But didn't matter. I wasn't doing this for the fame or recognition. I was doing this because it was right. I was doing this to honour my uncle Ben.

"Breaking news! A robbery has been reported near the bank on West Street! We are asking civilians to be safe and careful in the area while the police try to contain the situation." The person on the news stated. That wasn't too far from where I was right now. I could make it there in just a few minutes. Might as well make a guest appearance and surprise these people.

Off I went, swinging from building to building, slingshotting myself across New York's scenery. Just as I wanted I was at my destination. I snuck into the building through the upstairs floor through an open window where the alleged robbery was taking place. Three guys with guns were on this floor. This was bad. If there were this many up here there would most likely be even more downstairs. This means I had to be quiet and stealthy which wasn't a problem. I crawled along the roof above them as they made their rounds.

"Man I can't believe how easy this is going. It's almost like they're giving us their money." One of the hooligans said laughing to himself.

"I know man." Another one said. These men needed to be taught a lesson. I hung upside down from the roof, using my web to lower myself down to one of the unsuspecting men. I quickly grabbed him and cocooned him in web. I jumped down to a spot between the other two.

"Hey Dave did you lock the window like we asked you to?" The first criminal asked but guessing by the silence I figured Dave was the one I just dealt with. "Dave, did you hear me!?" The man shouted again.

"Sorry gentlemen," I began, alerting the two men to my location "Dave is preoccupied". As soon as they turned to me I shot webs at both of them, grabbing their guns and yanking them out of their hands and onto the floor. I quickly followed up by shooting web to cover their mouths. I also shot another line of web at their legs and pulled them off balance and caused them to fall to the floor. I pulled them in closer by the web and cocooned them also. "That's good. Now just to deal with the ones downstairs."

I crawled along the roof down to the lower floor to see most of the other criminals on the floor unconscious. What the hell happened here? Who did this? I fell down from the roof by the bank teller who was still cowering behind the counter. "Hey, what happened? Are you ok?" I asked the fearful young lady. "Hey…Hey!" I said nudging the girl slightly trying to calm her down. She blinked frantically at me as if to reassess the situation.

"I-I-I-I…" She stuttered over and over. She was definitely in shock. She wasn't going to be helpful but I needed to help her and the others. By my count there were only four of them down here left. They seemed to be panicking a little.

"I don't know boss. We should just give up!" One of the remaining criminals said, fear evident in his voice.

"Shit! Just keep calm. Maybe we can beat them." The next one, I'm assuming the leader, said.

"Boss come on let's just surrender." I heard a different one say.

"No way. We can't not now. We still have Dave and the others upstairs! We can handle this if we just- AHHHHHHH" followed by a thud, the first man spoke. Followed by another thud.

"No no no no no no please no!" I heard coming from the one I thought was the leader. I peeked over the counter to see the last man flying to the wall.

"Whoaaaa! What was that?" I asked as I stood up. I saw a few others standing there. I recognised them. Well… a few of them. The guy in the Yellow outfit with the thunderbolt on his chest was often seen around Central City from time to time, the one in the red shirt with the 'R' on the chest and the staff was often spotted in Gotham and the one in the black shirt with the 'S' on it was…. Charging right at me! My Spidey senses were going haywire. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Superboy Wait!" I heard the one with the staff saying as they noticed the other one was charging right for me.

"Superman?" I asked. Dumb move Peter. Really dumb move. I should have taken the time to try and dodge. He punched me square in the face…and that was the last thing I remembered.

….

Ugh! My head. What the hell was that!? My head was spinning and damn did my face hurt. I blinked hazily …which was weird. My eyes were still glassy and my vision very blurry but that's not why it was weird. Why was it weird? Ugh I can't focus. My head was killing me. I reached up to rub my head. Wait, I'm still in my suit… but where's my mask!? That's what was weird. Where was my mask?

"Oh he's awake now." I heard someone say. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't quite see who it was at the time. I figured they had my mask and already saw my face so I fought off my natural urge to cover my face with my hands. "Wakey wakey sleepy head." The voice said again.

"What are you doing? Put back on your mask." I heard a different voice say.

"Oww my head. I think I have a concussion." I groaned. Normally my healing factor would make me feel better by now but I guess it was a pretty hard hit… whatever it was. My eyes began clearing up a bit. I saw a few people surrounding me. The guy with the thunderbolt on his chest, the Flash dude, was standing over me without his mask. He must have been the one who took his mask off.

"Well you were unconscious for a while there." He said.

"Who are you?" I mumbled, still in some pain. "Where am I?" I asked noticing I wasn't where I was before. I was in a medical room of some sort. "How long have I been out?"

"Well…" The yellow guy began but was cut off by the Gotham kid

"Hey, Kid Flash stop." He said walking over to me. "Who we are isn't important as for where you are, you're in our ship's hold. And don't worry you've only been out for about 5 minutes, give or take."

5 minutes geez. My head. I glanced over at each of the people here. 3 teens about my age. "Hey, I know you guys. I've seen you on the news a few times." I said, my mind finally coming back together. "You're Batman's sidekick, Robin right?" I asked. "Kid Flash," I said looking over at the one who wasn't wearing his mask. "And you are…" I said looking at the one in the black shirt with the 'S' "Superman?" I asked. I don't recall seeing him before. "You…are…. Wait. You're the one who knocked me out!" I yelled as I hopped out of the medical bed.

"Not Superman, Superboy." The punk who knocked me out said. "And… sorry about that. I got a little caught up in the moment and didn't realise that you weren't with them." He said giving a fake apologetic smile.

"Dude you still knocked me out." I said. "And where the hell is my mask?" I finally asked

"Here. Sorry we took it off of you without you knowing." Kid Flash said to me as he pointed out that my mask was on the table that was beside my bed. "I've heard a lot about you though. Spiderman, you've done a lot to help the people in New York. You're a pretty decent guy." Wow a famous Superhero just gave me praise… well… a guy who works with a famous superhero. This was awesome.

"Hey you guys have all done good in your respective areas. I'm just doing my part." I humbly said with a smile. "And since you guys already know what I look like, I'm guessing you either already found out my real name or you will soon." I said as the thought just crossed my mind.

"Yeah we're running system checks on you right now." Robin said.

"Well since you're going to find out anyway, my name is Peter Parker, or as you guys know you're your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman." I said with my charming Parker smile.

"Well as you know. I'm Kid Flash but Robin here and our leader in the front have made me promise not to tell you my real name right now. Sorry Pete." Kid Flash said as he walked toward the doorway. "We'll talk more later." He said as both he and Superboy walked out of the room leaving me alone with Robin.

"So we have a proposition for you." Robin said as soon as the door behind them had closed. "Given your track record we think you should join our team."

"Are you kidding?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms. "Join up with the guys who not too long ago knocked me out for no reason?"

Robin chuckled as he said, "First off that was Superboy, not all of us. Secondly part of our mission in New York was to recruit you anyway". Robin said offering me his hand.

"Recruit me? For what?" I asked. Join what?

"Our team, as a smaller part of the Justice League." Robin said, with a straight face too.

I couldn't help but laughing. "As in a young Justice League?" I asked as I laughed. Robin cracked a smile at my dumb joke. "I dunno, who's gonna look out for New York? That's where I belong." I said slightly concerned. If I left New York they'd be a wreck in weeks.

"No worries, we made it to New York pretty quickly, if anything happens there we could always get back to help out plus we have the Boom Tubes, we could teleport you to and from New York anytime but think about it. With us you will be helping people all over the world, not just New York. It's part of your responsibility to use your powers for good." Robin said, almost too quickly and practiced. I guess they really were coming to recruit me. They knew exactly what to say to get me on their side. It's my responsibility… just like uncle Ben said. With great power comes great responsibility. Maybe it was time I did more than just protect New York. Maybe it was time I moved forward.

"So long as I don't get knocked out again. I'll be glad to help you out." I said with a smile and a newfound determination. This was going to be a good thing.

"Well if you do, probably won't be by one of us." He said as I reached out and grabbed his hand and shook it. Team Young Justice though… I wonder what kind of team this was. I've never been on a team like this before so I wasn't sure how this would work.

"Well that's great. We're almost back at the base anyway. You'll be able to get settled in and meet the rest of the team once we get there." Robin said. The rest of the team? Who else was there? Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy and Spiderman and… others. Wow this was getting pretty big pretty fast. Maybe I was just getting overwhelmed.

…..

A few minutes later the Bio Ship, as I was informed it to be called, landed in some kind of hangar. Robin and the others escorted me out. Their base was pretty sweet. It was pretty spacious and large and mostly empty. I was fine with this. If their base was this empty, I figured their team was really fresh and new. They showed me around the base and most of the rooms were empty. Robin explained that they didn't all live here but that was an option. Which sounded great but I didn't want to leave Aunt May alone. I'll just have to commute like most people do.

"And this is my trophy room." Kid Flash's words brought me back to the tour. He said this as we came to a room with a few items occupying the mostly empty shelves. The room was unimpressive at the moment but it had potential.

As the tour neared its conclusion I came to a room with a few people in it. "And to answer your unanswered question this is the rest of the team." Robin said before I could ask anything. There was a blonde girl and a redhead… green girl? Wow I do have a concussion.

"Hey there!" The green girl chirped as she…flew…. So she's green and can fly. This was very weird. This day was getting weirder and weirder. First I get knocked out by a superman look alike, then I'm recruited into some mini Justice League, now a green flying girl…. Oh boy. "My name's Miss Martian, well, that's my hero name. My real name is Meghan. What's your name?" She said flying towards me.

"Uh I'm… Spiderman, but the real name is Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you?" I said still trying to process the fact that she was flying. Wait Martian? That would explain the green and flying thing… I guess?

"I'm Artemis. Real name isn't necessary." The blonde one said rather coldly as she sat in the couch sharpening her arrows.

"Judging by the name and the arrows I'm guessing you're an archer of some kind." I said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Judging by your tacky outfit and even tackier name I'm guessing you don't want to mess with me." Her words cold and harsh. I mean come on… tacky? Me? No way…. Right?

"Artemis stop it." A new voice called out from somewhere I wasn't seeing. I turned to find someone coming from where we were just coming from. A rather strong looking fellow. "Hello there Spiderman. I am Aqualad. I am the leader of this team. I was the one piloting the ship while Robin kept you company." He said calmly and coolly.

"Wait you're the leader? I thought Robin was." I said confused. Robin seemed like he was leading the others back at the bank heist.

"Nah. We dealt with that already. I'd have loved to be the leader but Aqualad is a much better leader than I am." Robin said smiling over to Aqualad. Ok then.

So going over the members of the team real-quick. There was Robin, who seemed like a pretty cool guy. Smart and collective but also kind of secretive. Then there was Kid Flash. I liked him. He was kind and he turned out to be a bit of a jokester too. He was kind of cautious about things. Aqualad, our leader was mostly quiet and reserved. He didn't strike me any way but I did see him as the leader. Miss Martian who was very happy and kind. Later I also found out she really is a martian and in addition to being green and flying she had telekinetic abilities which is pretty freaking awesome. Then there were the two who had a problem with me I guess. Artemis and Superboy. One looked like she'd kill me if she could and the other had already knocked me out cold. They both emitted a cold air about them that was kind of scary. All of this was a lot to take in. I'd have to find a way to get accustomed to all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Pete, how was your school today?" Aunt May's voice greeted me as soon as I walked into the house. "I feel like I haven't seen you in while." She said. She was right though. It's been a few weeks since I joined up with Robin and the others. I had been busy a lot since that happened though and I had to be warping to and from here and the hideout.

"Oh school was great aunt May and I know what you mean, we've been in and out of the house so often we barely see each other anymore." I said as I walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. I missed this. Felt like I haven't hugged aunt May like this in a while. I did miss her a lot and I was always worrying about her when I was on my missions with the team.

"Oh Pete." She said as I hugged her. "It's nice to get a hug like this from you once in a while." She said with a smile. "Oh Harry called earlier. He wanted to know if he could stop by later. I told him he could, I hope that's ok." She said when I let her go.

"Oh yeah sure." I said. For a moment I wondered why Harry would call my house's phone instead of just my cell but then again I'm pretty sure that's because whenever he called over the past few weeks I was either on a mission or asleep after getting home from a mission. I'd have to make it up to him when he comes by. We could play some games together or something. "Did he say when he'd come by?" I asked aunt May.

"He said he'd be here after he went by his dad's office. Didn't really specify a time, sorry Petey. I should have asked."

"It's okay. I'll be upstairs aunt May. Call me if you need anything." I told her before disappearing up the stairs and into my room. I flopped down into my bed. The past few weeks have been brutal. If It wasn't a mission it was training with Black Canary or Red Tornado. Healing factor aside my body was still pretty exhausted. I felt like sleeping for a few days if I could. Hopefully the Team wouldn't need me today and I could rest and relax. So far I still stood in the same place with the other members of the Team as I did before. I'm pretty sure Artemis and Superboy still hated me. Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of my communicator going off. Thankfully it was right by my bed so I didn't have to go too far for it. I grabbed it and answered groggily. "Whaaaaaat?" As I asked as I yawned loudly.

"Oh, sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." I heard Meghan's voice come on the other side of the communicator. "Just checking up on you. We hadn't heard from you all day and with you being in New York and all…. Just want to make sure you're ok is all." She said. I should probably have checked in with them at the very least.

"Yeah, no I'm ok. I should have checked in with you guys but I ended up falling asleep." I said apologetically as I rolled out of bed. I noticed a car pulling into my driveway. That's got to be Harry. A car that flashy and expensive? Nobody else. His dad probably got it for him after another one of his screw ups. "Uh listen I gotta go though. Let me know if there's an emergency ok Meghan?" I quickly said as I stared out the window.

"No problem Peter. Take care." She said before I pocketed the communicator and ran down the stairs. I ran past aunt May, who was in the kitchen, and made a bee line for the door. I opened the door just as Harry was about to ring the doorbell. There he was, my best friend, Harry Osborn and judging by the look on his face he wasn't all that happy.

"Well well well, look who has time for me now." He said with a scowl on his face. I knew it. He was upset. "Where have you been these past few weeks Pete?" He asked as he pushed past me and walked into the house. "Oh sorry aunt May." He apologised to my aunt who was giving us a slightly concerned look from the kitchen.

"Harry it's not like that. I've been… busy." I said. It's times like this I wish I could tell Harry my secret. It would make moments like this less problematic. I'd just have to tell him something like I was caught up at work and he'd understand.

"Yeah I hear you. Too busy for your so called best friend. I call and text you all the time and I barely hear back from you and after school you disappear almost immediately and go wherever." Harry ranted. He really was upset. I don't think a normal apology was gonna fix this. "It's bad enough I have to deal with my dad all the time, now I have to deal with my best friend avoiding me."

"Whoa Harry I'm not avoiding you. I've just been swamped with studying and other stuff. I promise." I tried to half explain. Maybe if my aunt weren't here I probably would tell Harry I'm Spiderman. I couldn't do that though. I have to keep reminding myself of that over and over. "Now come on. You have me all day for yourself. What do you want to do?" I tried to change the topic and get Harry into a better mood.

He sighed and took a deep breath. "We could just watch tv or play a game. I've been meaning to beat you at that game we played last time I was here." There he was. My normal Harry. A bit less angry and a bit more friendly.

"Oh you're so on Harry." I said as we walked over to the tv and started up the game. We had been playing for a while before I spoke up to harry again. "So Harry, how has everything been?" I asked wondering if he'd get upset by the question. I glanced over at him in time to see his face change from calm and relaxed to the usual irritated look he'd get whenever people up brought his father. "If you don't wanna talk about it then it's cool you know." I quickly said as soon as I saw.

"No it's fine. I barely see him because he's always working but when he isn't, he's devoted to pointing out all of my flaws and every single failure I make." Harry hissed. You could actually hear him getting angrier as he began pressing the buttons on the controller harder and harder. "He's so wrapped up in his stupid research and everything that it's impossible to talk to him about things but he expects me to do everything he wants without ever talking to me." Harry said getting angrier and angrier. "He even told me he won't be able to make it to my birthday next month because according to him, he has better and more important things to do than waste his time with me." As Harry said this his emotion went from angry to sad. His dad pulled stunts like this all the time. I felt bad now since I wasn't there for Harry when this happened.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I said pausing the game and turning to him.

"Nah it's cool Pete. I'm actually getting used to disappointments like this with my father. Every year he promises it won't happen again and then it does. I'm only really upset because normally I have you to vent to when it happens and you weren't the most available person these past few weeks." Harry said with a half-smile. "It's fine now though since I'm totally kicking your butt at this game." Which he was but partially because I was letting him win. I know that sounds like a bad excuse but I had to try and get back on Harry's good side.

"Oh yeah right you are. I'm about to beat you." I said unpausing the game and going back to the match. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry smiling again. A real genuine smile. It was a good thing. Time flew by as we played games for hours but it felt like minutes. Harry and I had a great time together and for the first time in weeks.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Who could that be? Maybe MJ but she wouldn't show up unannounced like this. Before I could move I heard aunt May walking to the door. "I've got it Pete." She said. Maybe it was one of her friends stopping by. I decided to focus back on my game with Harry and as soon as I did I hear aunt May again. "Um Peter, someone's here for you. A Richard Grayson?"

What the hell was Dick doing here. Why was he all the way in New York? "Please Ms. Parker, you can just call me Dick, it's what everyone calls me." He said as he walked in.

"Dick, what are you doing here?" I asked pausing my game with Harry and walking over to him by the door. "Did something happen?" I asked him. If something had happened, they could have just gotten to me on my communicator.

"Nah just felt like dropping in on my favourite friend." He said. He glanced over to the other side of the room where Harry was sitting with a confused expression. "Hey, Dick Grayson, nice to meet you." He said waving over to Harry who waved back.

"Hey. Harold Osborn, Harry for short." He said getting up. "Umm Pete it's getting a bit late so I should probably be going." Harry said uncomfortably. Did seeing Dick make him uncomfortable?

"Alright Harry. Next time we're doing this at your place ok?" I asked as Harry walked out the door. He gave a nod before he left. "So Dick, to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of your company?" I asked him as we walked back over to the TV.

"Just wanted to drop by is all. I was bored" He said curtly as he dropped into the couch. "I like to know where my good friends live." He said with a smile. "Also we have some …. Minor business to talk about." He said.

I quickly looked to see where aunt May was. She apparently went back to the kitchen. I doubt she could hear us from here. "What business and did we have to do this now? This couldn't have waited till later or in a more private setting?" I asked a bit peeved.

"I couldn't wait to share the news is all." He said, still smiling but he got up. "Walk with me." He said as he headed for the door. "Um Mrs. Parker, Peter and I are heading out for a quick walk." He said to aunt May. "It was nice meeting you." He said to her as he opened the door.

"Oh ok. Don't stay out too late Peter. And it was nice to meet you too Richard." Aunt May called out from the kitchen. I sighed and followed Dick out.

We walked for a while to where one of the Boom tubes back to the base was hidden. "What are we doing here? We've been walking for a while and you haven't told me what all this is all about." I asked annoyed.

"Just shut up and follow me." He responded as he stepped into what seemed like an old phone booth. A beam of light enveloped him and he was gone off to the base.

"You really are a dick aren't you." I said knowing he didn't hear me. I sighed and entered the booth after the light vanished. Once inside the light began to surround me.

"RECOGNIZED SPIDER MAN, B-07" I heard the computer in the cave say as the light warped me into the cave. I walked out of the light and into the main hall. In the Hall was Dick and Red Tornado.

"Hey Red," I said waving to Red Tornado.

"Hello young Parker. It is a pleasure to see you again. Unfortunately, I will not be here for much longer. I have been called to assist with League business." He said as he walked past me into the boom tubes. In a matter of seconds, he was gone.

"So Robin, are you finally going to tell me what you dragged me out of my house for?" I asked for, I don't know, the billionth time. I glared furiously at him.

"Alright, alright." He said waving his arms at me trying to calm me down. "Remember how over the past few weeks whenever we went on missions or trained how your suit would just kinda… well to be put simply… Your suit is pretty and can't manage much damage." He said as he began pacing back and forth.

"H-Hey! I made that suit myself you know." I defended my suit. I mean sure it ripped easily but I could always patch it back up. We had already been over this once before. "Remember the last one you tried to make for me? Sturdy but way too heavy and pointless?" I reminded Robin. He had made a suit for me once before. It itself wasn't too heavy for me to wear, but it was heavy enough to throw off my balance when I fought and moved around.

"Hey that was all trial and error." He said walking over to a box in the corner of the room. A new suit? I never really thought about getting a new one. Dick pulled out a suit out of the box. "Besides this one is much better. Well not sturdier but sturdier than the one you normally use." It really did look just like my normal suit. The material however wasn't just normal spandex however. "Here it is." He said grinning to himself. "Oh and there's also this." He added before I could say anything. He pressed the chest of the suit where the spider symbol was and the colour of the suit had changed. It mostly became black with lines that make the web and the spider becoming red. "Stealth mode!" He said with glee in his voice.

I had to admit, that was pretty cool. "Alright, alright that was pretty cool." I said walking over to him to pull the suit out of his hands. The suit definitely felt harder to rip than my normal suit but it wasn't heavy. Looks like he got it right this time. "I have to say Robin; this really is a great suit." I said examining it to make sure the measurements were right which, weirdly they were. "How did you-", I began to say right before the alarm went off. Just great. On my, should be, day off.

"Batman to the team. We have a situation." Batman's voice echoed from the main computer throughout the cave. At the sound of this Miss Martian, who was probably in her room at the time, came out to the main hall where we were. Superboy sluggishly walked into the hall shortly after Miss Martian did.

Convenient isn't it. Just as I got my new suit, I'd get a chance to test it out. Let's see how well Robin's design works out. This was gonna be awesome.

 **((Thanks for reading this far guys. As for the Stealth Mode for the suit, It is Miles Morales' spiderman outift. I just really like the design for it and thought it would fit in as Spidermans stealth outfit. Sorry for the kind of impromptu, cliff-hanger ending for this chapter. The next Chapter will be coming in a few days. I ended this chapter here because it felt like it was getting a little long and drawn out. Next chapter will be a bit more enticing. As usual thank you for reading. Let me know what you think and if you want, tell a friend.))**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's the situation Batman?" Robin was the first to speak as he, Superboy, Miss Martian and myself stood in the hall.

"You're needed over in Gotham. There's a large scale prison break in progress." Batman said. A few seconds later a bunch of files and photos came up on the screen of the main computer.

After a quick glance at the files, Robin scratched his chin. "No big profile villains have escaped so I'm guessing this didn't happen near Arkham." He said to himself. "Do we know who or what started the breakout?" Robin asked.

"We're not sure yet. Be on guard and try to subdue as many of the criminals as you can. Find out who is responsible for the breakout and prevent them from getting to Arkham." Batman said. This sounded like it was gonna be more taxing than most of my previous missions. Stopping a prison break and investigation… sounds like another sleepless night for you Spidey. "Get ready and move out ASAP. Batman out." Batman said before his line disconnected.

"Alright, first things first. We call the others." Robin said as he opened the channel to call the others. I left to go to one of the other rooms and change into my new outfit. As I had figured, it fit perfectly. By the time I returned to the Hall, Kid flash and Aqualad were already there. Robin had just returned too, in his outfit this time. "Artemis said she'd meet us in Gotham since she was already there. We'll discuss the plan in greater detail when we get there." Robin said once we were all assembled.

"Ok, Team move out." Aqualad said as we went aboard the Bio ship. I really loved this thing. I always wanted to pull it apart and figure out how it worked but it was Martian technology so it would take a while for me to understand how any of this worked. That was completely beside the point though. I was half psyched to test out the new suit.

After a few seemingly short minutes we were in Gotham. We locked onto Artemis' location atop a building somewhat close to the prison. Once we got to her we all disembarked from the ship. Aqualad stood by the edge of the building and looked over the area. "Here's the plan," He said after a short moment. "We'll be splitting up to cover more of the city." Aqualad said as he turned back to us. "Superboy and Kid Flash, you two will be in charge of heading off anyone who is heading towards Arkham." He said pointing to the two. "Artemis, you and Spiderman will attempt to both subdue as many of the criminals as possible." He said signalling little miss antisocial and myself. "Miss Martian, Robin and I will stop anymore criminals from escaping as well as investigate what lead to the break out in the first place." He said. That seemed logical. Arkham needed to be protected so send in our heaviest hitter and our speedster to stop anyone from getting there. Robin was a skilled detective and they'd need his help figuring out how they got out. The rest of the casting could have been changed but Aqualad had his reasons, I'm sure.

"Do I have to work with him?" Artemis not so subtly said about me. What is her big deal? What did I ever do to her?

"Artemis an order is…" Aqualad began. I knew where he was going with that. I'd rather not have her forced to stick close to me if she didn't want to. I cut off Aqualad before he made Artemis hate me even more.

"No it's fine Aqualad." I said to him, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "I won't get in your way Artemis. If it makes you feel better, I'll cover a different area from you." I said to her and I could see the displeased look on her face unchanged. "If anything it'll help us cover more of the city anyway." I quickly added, hoping to convince Aqualad to okay my separation from Artemis.

After a short moment Aqualad nodded his head. "Fine. It works in our favour anyway." Aqualad said before turning back to the scene before us. Prisoner after prisoner spilling out of the prison. "Team, move out!" Aqualad ordered. Immediately Kid Flash zoomed past us and Superboy began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I decided not to waste anytime either. I ran and jumped off of the roof and began swinging my way over the city, paying close attention to the streets.

"She really doesn't like me that much." I said to myself thinking about that look on Artemis' face earlier. I do try my best not to get too close to her or Superboy. Though to be fair I doubt Superboy's rage is directed specifically at me but that's a different topic.

"Quick we have to ditch these uniforms." I heard close by. When I looked into the nearby alley I saw a few criminals trying to take their prison uniforms off. Don't they know that's against the rules? Guess I have to go remind them that those uniforms are regulation. I jump onto the wall of one of the buildings they were between. "Come on before we get caught!" The man said again

"Excuse me gentlemen," I began as I crawled along the wall closer to them, stopping still partially in the darkness of the night and my head glaring down at them, "I do believe you aren't allowed to change out of those. Now if it was casual Friday…" I continued but one of the four wise guys tried to run away. I shot a line of web at him, catching him by his arm. "That was rude. I was in the middle of speaking you know." I said with a sigh. I swing him around the alley, knocking his associates to the floor. I quickly wrap them all in a large ball of web, their heads sticking out of course so they could breath, and stuck the ball of web to the wall.

I look around for any sign of Artemis. She seems to have disappeared. Well we still have a job to do so as long as it gets done I can't complain. After almost an hour of little events like that one, I hear someone using Miss Martian's telepathic link to speak. "Guys," It was Robin. "Be on the lookout for any mechanic drones of some sort. Miss Martian, Aqualad and I just encountered one. Unfortunately, it got away. We can't be sure if it was alone." He said.

"Are these drones connected to the breakout?" I asked.

"It seems so. They were heading deeper and deeper into the prison." Robin replied. "Superboy and Kid Flash, Miss Martian is heading to your location to stop any possible drones from getting to Arkham, in case they try heading there." Robin followed up saying. "Spiderman, Artemis intercept the drone if you can." Great, another part to the mission. Some weird drones we need to find. We don't even know how many to look for.

"Roger that." I said as I swung from my web and landed on a building to get a better look around for anymore criminals or these drones. Nothing from where I was. Wait… that's not completely true. There were a bunch of arrows laying on the floor. Artemis was here. What's weird is these weren't her usual blunt arrows. These were her lethal arrows. This isn't good. I quickly began looking around to see if I could find a trail to follow. On the roof of one of the adjacent buildings I saw a skylight that looked like it was recently broken into. Was Artemis in trouble? This wasn't good. "Hey has anybody seen Artemis?" I asked over the telepathic communicator. I jumped over to the roof and looked into the broken skylight. A few of Artemis' arrows were down there.

"No, No I haven't seen here." I heard from the other members of the team. Nobody had seen Artemis since the operation began. This wasn't good.

"I think I found her. If I don't respond soon enough send someone over to help." I said before jumping into the building. It was a warehouse of some sort. I could hear something coming from in here. It sounded like fighting. Artemis was definitely in here. I entered the stealth mode of my suit and began crawling about on the ceiling hoping to find Artemis. After a short amount of time I spotted Artemis walking backwards, her quiver almost empty and she herself seemed a bit injured and tired. As I was about to jump down I saw someone approaching her. A man in a hockey mask. Is he some kind of slasher fan or something? He had a baseball bat and raised it to strike Artemis. No way was I gonna let that happen. Chivalry isn't completely dead.

I Jumped down, webbing the bat and yanking it out of his hand in the process. "Didn't your mother teach you manners?" I asked as I landed between the man and Artemis. "Who are you supposed to be buddy, Jason Voorhees? Well Halloween isn't quite here yet so you shouldn't be wearing your costume so early. What if someone steals your idea?" I asked the mysterious man.

"Spiderman get out of here. This is between me and him." I heard Artemis say from behind me.

"Well well well, who is this? Your new boyfriend?" The man asked. I could just imagine the look of disgust on Artemis' face right now. I didn't bother to look back to confirm it.

"Are you ok?" I directed my question at Artemis. I noticed the guy pick up a hockey stick close to his feet. "If you can run, I'd advise you to get outside." I say to Artemis before she could reply. The guy slowly walked towards up then quickly darted away behind some of the many shelves that cluttered the warehouse. I chased after him immediately.

"Hey!" I heard Artemis' voice echo throughout the place. If she was ok enough to yell me she was fine enough to get out of here. I tried to follow the masked man's movements but I lost him quickly. This is bad. What if he went back for Artemis? I needed to find him soon. I walked slowly and stealthily through the area zigging and zagging between the shelves hoping to find him. Suddenly my spidey senses began to kick in. Something, no, somethings were heading for me. I turned to where they were coming from and swung the bat. A loud 'clunk' sound echoed off of the bat as I hit each, what seemed to be, hockey puck back to their sender. I saw the man dodge a few of them but the last two hit him square in his stomach. I shot a line of web at his arm to try and subdue him. Bad idea there. He was very strong and as soon as the web his arm he just grabbed it with his free arm and began swinging me about the area. He slammed me against the shelves close by and with one good flash of his arms he managed to break the web, sending me into a wall. Before I could regain my composure I saw him running straight at me with the bat I had dropped while I was his tetherball.

I rolled out of the way just in time for him to swing the bat and hit the ball. I got to my feet as soon as I could. As soon as I regained my balance I noticed something flying towards me. It was the baseball bat he had in his hands a few seconds ago. I ducked under it to see another item flying at me right under it. A hockey stick was flying at me this time. I didn't have enough time to dodge and it hit me in my chest, causing me to stagger backwards. Before I realized it this guy was already in front of me and was hitting me with a series of rather painful punches. Not as bad as Superboy's but bad enough. One of these punches hit me heavily in my stomach, causing me to double over. I almost felt like throwing up. Probably shouldn't puke in my new suit though so I fight back the urge. I grabbed his hand and shot web all over it. I kept the web attached to my web shooters and jumped over his head forcing his arm to be pulled back over his head. I kicked the back of his knees causing him to fall to the floor. I grabbed his other hand and pulled it behind his back and bound both his arms together and used my web to stick them to his back. I shot webs to keep his knees stuck to the floor before I began cocooning him.

That was tougher than I expected. That's when it finally hit me. I knew who this was. I had heard about him a few times. "Would you look at that; I took down Sportsmaster by myself." I said, mentally patting myself on the back. I took a quick breath but that was a bad choice. I heard the sound of a bow being pulled and when I looked I saw Artemis, a few steps away from me with her bow out and a sharp tipped arrow drawn and pointed for the subdued man. "Artemis, whoa what are you doing?" I asked as I stood between her and Sportsmaster.

"Get out of my way Spiderman, I have a score to settle with him." She said pulling the arrow back further along the string. She wasn't serious was she?

"He's beaten already. Put the arrow away!" I said louder than I was talking before.

"He deserves worse than that. Now get out of my way." She said as she began circling us, hoping to move to a spot she could shoot him from.

"No!" I said as I followed her. "What did he do that was so bad?"

Artemis was silent for a while as though she were thinking what to say. "He… he ruined my life." She said curtly. "Now get out of my way!"

I walked toward her. "What did he do?" I asked calmly.

"He ruined my childhood. Because of him I…" She began to say. I could hear the pain in her voice. I understood this pain. It was the same way I felt after my uncle Ben died.

"I know what you're feeling right now but if you give in right now and do this then you're no better than he is. He may have made your life hell but now you can prove that you're better than that." I said. This is the same thing I told myself over and over once upon a time. "I know you don't like me and I won't ask you to tell me anything you don't want to but I believe in you Artemis. You aren't a bad guy. Whatever he did, it made you stronger. It helped make you into the badass you are today." I said still walking towards her, stopping right in front of her. I placed on hand on her shoulder. "Don't do this Artemis, please." I pleaded as I looked her in the eyes. She was on the brink of crying. She eased the arrow forward and then away from the bow. She placed it back into her quiver and walked over to the wall. She slid down it and huddled down, her head on her knees.

"Aww little baby crying now?" Sportsmaster said. Not helping the situation at all, I quickly ran over to him and punched him in the face.

"Oh shut up. Losers shouldn't be gloating." I said, glaring at him.

"Oh but I haven't lost. I've done my part pretty well if I must say so myself." He said with a pained chuckle. His part? Was he involved in the breakout?

"Did you have something to do with the prison break?" I asked him as I grabbed him by his hair.

"No. That was someone else's doing. I do my job right." He said still chuckling. "Isn't that right cry baby." He said tilting his head over to Artemis. That remark got to her and she leered up at him with hatred in her eyes. If I didn't do something she was probably gonna try to kill him again. I punched him again in the face, harder this time, hard enough to knock him out.

Artemis looked at me with a shocked look for a second before her expression became solemn again. "You didn't have to do that you know. I could have done that myself." She said half smiling.

"Yeah well, he hit me with a hockey stick." I said walking over to Artemis and I leaned against the wall beside her. There was a brief silence there and it felt a bit awkward. I looked down at Artemis, who was still huddled up on the floor. "You feeling ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah…no… I don't know." She said standing back up. "I'll be fine. Besides we have a mission to finish up don't we?" She said with a sigh. "There shouldn't be that much loose criminals out there but we do have to find…" She began but something was off. My Spidey senses were going berserk all of a sudden. Suddenly several metallic tentacles broke through the wall behind me and constricted around me. Before I knew it I was being dragged off into the sky. "SPIDERMAN!" I heard Artemis screaming as she watched with horror running across her face. I had to break free somehow. I began thrashing about but then a large amount of electricity coursed through my body. The pain was immense and I found myself passing out.

As my consciousness returned I felt the pain still raging through my body. I gathered that I wasn't out for that long since I was still clearly over Gotham, a decent amount of blocks away from where I was taken. I felt weak. Definitely too weak to try breaking out of… whatever this was' grip. I glanced behind me and saw what seemed like a weird robot octopus gripping me. I wondered if this was the drone Robin and the others saw. "Hey uh…guys." I said over the mental link between us but nothing. I wonder if this thing somehow blocked the link or if me being knocked out cut the link. After a few minutes the robot flew me into an abandoned research facility through a window. The room we entered was full of scientific devices. It was mostly dark and only the active machinery and the light from the robot provided any light for the room.

"A fine specimen we have today." A voice said from somewhere in the room. The robot held me up, arms and legs apart. Out of the shadow a shape came towards me. A man of some sort, with a larger version of the robot holding me attached to his back. He walked towards me using the robot's tentacles. His own limbs dangled down as the machine held him up. He looked very much like a human octopus. "Hello Spiderman." He said with a rather devious smile.

"Hey, listen, I don't remember signing up for any weird travel agency so I'd like to check out of this, I'm gonna say one-star hotel and be on my way." I said clenching and unclenching my fists to see how much of my strength was back. Sadly, not much was back. I was still pretty weak and out of it.

"Ah… you and your dry humour." He said dryly and unamused. He walked past me and over to the machines. The robot brought me closer to him and the machines. "I've gone through a lot of trouble to get you here tonight Mr Spiderman." He said turning on a few of the machines.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"That's not the right question you should be asking but I'll answer." He said turning to face me. "The prison break and Sportsmaster were all part of the plan to lure you and your team out. Sportsmaster was supposed to go right after you but it worked out anyway." He said as two of his mechanical tentacles began calibrating things on the machines behind him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Now that's what you should have said first." He said smiling creepily at me. "My employer asked me to see if I could reverse engineer your power for himself." He said as one of his tentacles opened up and a needle stuck out of it. "Also scientific curiosity. If it were up to me I'd experiment on all of your team but one at a time." He said as one of his tentacles ripped off the right sleeve of my brand new suit. "Now try not to move too much. I need just the right amount of your blood for this." He said as he stabbed me in the exposed arm with the needle. The suddenness of it caused me to scream out in pain. Looking over at the needle I saw as my blood slowly began to fill it. Suddenly my Spidey senses tingled and for the first time in forever it was a good thing. A few familiarly shaped shuriken flew past me and struck the man in front of me. It made him stagger backwards and yank the needle out of my arm.

A blast of water broke through the wall and Robin, Aqualad and Artemis appeared. Aqualad pulled the handles out and the water formed a mace at the end of them. He rushed in and began attacking the man, who was desperately trying to protect the vial of blood. Artemis shot a few arrows at the robot holding me and struck its tentacle. It seemed to have hit something important as the tentacle went limp and my left arm was free. Still pretty weak I reached behind me and grabbed the tentacle and pulled on it as hard as I could, ripping it from the rest of the machine. I threw the now detached limb at the man and it knocked him back toward the window.

"Damn. I don't think I got enough but I guess I have to retreat. Until next time kiddies." The man said before jumping out the window. The tentacles began rotating as if they were helicopter blades. Shortly after about four or five other robots flew off with him. The one that was holding me tried to get away too but I grabbed it and pulled off another one of its tentacles.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard Robin say as he and the others came over to me.

"Yeah I'm… I'm ok I guess." I said rubbing my arm where the needle just was. Thanks to my healing factor the hole was already closing.

"Dude… you messed up the new suit too." Robin said jokingly now that he knew I was fine.

"Not my fault. Dr Octopus there wanted to experiment on me." I said. "He said that he was hired by someone to pretty much reverse engineer my powers." I said to the team.

"What?" Aqualad asked. "Is that even possible?" He asked.

"It could be. Especially if they synthesize it from my blood." I replied scratching my head. Then something horrible crossed my mind. "Oh no…." I whimpered. Everyone looked at me with worry. "What if they use my blood and find out my identity. What if they come after my aunt? What if they come after me on a personal level?" I asked. There was no denying the fact that I was panicking right now. Aunt May could be in danger because of me. This is the very thing I was always worried about.

Suddenly I felt someone shake me. It was Robin. "Hey!" He yelled at me. "We won't let that happen ok?" Robin reassured me. I sighed. I had to have faith in them. It was all I could do at this point. Then a thought crossed my mind. I walked over to the mostly dismantled robot on the floor. I picked it up. "Souvenir? That's usually Kid Flash's department." He said coyly.

"No. I'm figuring I could possibly pull this apart and find out more about our Octopus and his boss." I said before turning back to the team. "If we can stop them before they do anything then that's a bonus for me." I said looking on the small broken robot.

Once back at the base we were welcomed to a surprising guest. Batman himself was at the cave. We debriefed him on the situation, Sportsmaster and Dr Octopus included. We even included the information about him stealing some of my blood. He too was concerned but he agreed with my plan to see if the robot could be used to trace back to its creator. Afterwards he left through the boom tube. This night felt never ending although it actually was over. It was almost morning. It was around 4 am right now. I really needed to hurry home.

After I got changed and was about to head back through the boom tube, Artemis tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey um, Peter?" She said looking at me with half a smile. "About earlier…" She began.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone anything." I said to her, offering her my charming Parker smile. She smiled back.

"Thanks." She said. "What you said though, about knowing how I feel…" She started to ask. Judging by her voice and expression I could tell she wanted to know but didn't want to push me.

"My uncle Ben." I said to her. She looked at me as I spoke. "When he was killed, for the first few weeks after I became Spiderman I wanted nothing more than to kill the man who did it." I said. I could feel all those old emotions resurfacing. "Long story short, when I found him I almost did kill him but the only thought that crossed my mind was my uncle Ben wouldn't approve of me if I did. He wouldn't be able to look at me the way he used to. I couldn't bring myself to do that." I said. I felt a gripping pain in my chest. Before I knew it Artemis hugged me.

"Thanks Peter." She said before letting me go.

"What for?" I asked, not entirely sure what my story did.

"For reminding me that revenge isn't everything." She said with a smile. She patted me on the back and walked to the boom tube. "See ya later Spidey." She said as she left. Would you look at that; Artemis doesn't hate me anymore. I smiled before I went through a boom tube myself, back to New York.

((Thank you for following the story so far. This chapter was a bit longer than the others and took a bit longer to come out. Thanks for the continued support and as always feel free to leave any reviews or comments you have. The next Chapter will also take a while to come out.))


	4. Chapter 4

((So just to address this really quickly, in the previous chapters I had said they used Boom tubes when in the show they use Zeta tubes. Honestly at the time I had begun writing this I completely forgot the ones they used were Zeta and not Boom tubes. So now I have to somewhat make a choice, be consistent to my story or be consistent with the show. I'll go with being consistent with the show here and from this point onwards they will be referred to as Zeta tubes and not Boom tubes.))

A few days passed since that entire incident. So far everything was normal, as a matter of fact things were too normal. There had been no sign at all of Doc Oc, or his robots. Thankfully Aqualad convinced the League to let me take some time off so I can keep a closer eye on my house and aunt May in case she became a target. In spite of the impending dangers that might arise, it was mostly relaxing. I got to spend more time focusing on school and even on Harry, who was more than happy to have his best friend back and honestly I was glad to be with Harry again. The past few days we spent all of our free time here, whether it was assignments or something else.

This day in particular Harry noticed my eagerness to get home and stay there and wouldn't let up about it. "Come on Pete, just tell me why you're so hell bent on staying home all the time?" He asked as soon as we got inside. I think he only noticed because I was rushing home even more today than before. We did get home in record time today but that might look suspicious I guess.

"I'm not. I just really want to relax is all." I said smiling at Harry as I walked in and saw aunt May in her track suit. I guess she was going for a run since she didn't look like she just got in. "Hey aunt May, going for a run?" I asked her, hoping Harry would let it go.

"Hey Peter, hey Harry." She said as she picked up her phone and keys from the counter. "Yeah I'm going out for a quick run to the gym and spend some time there. I even have my keys this time so I can go unlike the other day when they went missing." She said with a sigh. Her keys didn't exactly go missing as much as I hid them from her. I couldn't risk her going out and getting hurt or kidnapped, especially if Doctor Octopus knew who I was.

"Are you sure you want to go running today? I mean you already missed the last couple times, why not just call it a full week of rest?". I knew Aunt May wasn't going to go for that but I was grasping at straws here. She chuckled and smiled at me.

"Oh Peter, I'm not so old that I need to rest so often." She said as she walked by me and Harry. "I'm going now. I'll be back in a while Peter. Harry keep him out of trouble while I'm gone." She said before disappearing out the door. Damn I should have tried something else. Being in classes all day really hindered my ability to stop aunt May from leaving.

"Well then Peter, Aunt May isn't here now so what excuse do you have for not wanting to leave the house." Harry said coyly as he leaned against the door.

"Well…" I said scratching my chin. "Aunt May isn't here. Someone needs to watch the house right?" was the best I could come up with. The look on Harry's face was one both amused and sceptical. He laughed a bit to himself at my pathetic excuse. "Alright fine, I haven't really left the house lately. I just haven't felt like it is all." I said. Which is pretty much true.

"Come one Pete. You can't stay locked up in here your entire life." He said. I hadn't planned on staying here my _entire_ life. Just until Doctor Octopus was dealt with although at this point in time I'm pretty sure he figured out who I was, most likely so did his boss. "Here's what," Harry said pulling me back to the conversation. "How about I throw us a party tomorrow night? You can't say no. You already bailed on me last week." He said with a smile. I knew that smile. He had been wanting to throw a party for a while and he was just using this as an excuse. Not to mention since I've been busy he knows I'd feel obligated to show up, which I did.

"A party? Why?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"Because I can Peter." He said taking out his phone.

"But you can't plan a party in one day." I said trying to deter him.

"You can't but I can. I know people." He said. "I'm gonna go. I have to make some calls to set all of this up." He said walking to the door. "Tomorrow at my place. I'll text you the details later." And with that he was on his phone and out the door before I could say anything.

I sighed and just went to the couch and turned on the TV. Hopefully I'd find something to relax me. Harry's parties were always legendary and they were always weird for me because I'm not really a partier. I was just Harry's friend who just showed up. At least the party would be in the night. Could always stop by the base tomorrow and help out a bit.

As I flipped through the channels I heard a familiar voice ranting. "As you can clearly see from some of the surveillance footage from the night of the Gotham prison break, Spider-Man was involved!" Jameson was at it again. Painting me as a criminal. The picture on the screen was a picture of me holding a criminal up with my web. "Clearly Spider-Man orchestrated the entire prison break!" He yelled at the screen. This wasn't making my mood any better so I shut the TV off. I might as well take a walk. Aunt May wasn't going to be home for a while and she was in a public place so hopefully she'd be safe.

"RECOGNIZED SPIDERMAN, B-07" The computer alerted everyone as I appeared in the main hall of the cave. I came here out of habit I guess. Beside I hadn't been here in a few days.

"Helloooo, anybody home?" I said as soon as I was out of the Zeta tube. I scanned over the area and noticed nobody was here. Almost immediately I saw Robin and Miss Martian come out to greet me.

"Dude what are doing here? I thought you were taking some personal days." Robin asked as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah well I decided to drop by and see how things were going." I said.

"Well nothing new. We're still looking at the droid we got from Doctor Octopus." This wasn't exactly reassuring. I sighed

"Don't worry though. We'll find him" Miss Martian tried to cheer me up. I smiled at her. "How are things at home?" She asked.

"Good, quiet." I said with a sigh of relief. "No news is good news… right?" I asked looking for confirmation. "As if that wasn't enough Harry is throwing a huge party tomorrow and I have to show up." I grumbled.

"Harry…. That was the guy that was at your house when I came by the other day right?" Robin asked. Then with a grin he said "A party? That doesn't sound so bad. At least you haven't had to be doing all this research on a machine that from what I can tell has everything about it being made from scratch."

"Well yeah. It could be worse." I sighed.

"Hey have you seen J. Jonah Jameson's constant ranting about you with the prison break?" Robin asked. Robin loved hearing Jameson rant on and on about what a nuisance and a menace to society I was. He and the rest of the team would usually watch it and mock me. I was getting used to it though. I ended up spending the rest of the night there, catching up with Robin and Miss Martian. Kid Flash and Aqualad came by later and we all hung out for a while. Superboy was there too but he kept to himself.

The next day came around and I was getting ready to head out to Harry's party. I had to wear some clothes that Harry had bought for me but I have to admit, Harry did have a great sense of fashion. When I went down the stairs and saw Aunt May her eyes went wide. "Well well well, somebody looks nice tonight." She said. "Going to wear that to Harry's party?"

"Yeah, the party which I'm already late for." I said checking my phone. "I should get moving Aunt May. Still going over to your friend's for the night right?" I asked. No way was I letting Aunt May stay here by herself while I was off partying.

"Yeah she's actually just around the corner coming to pick me up." Aunt May said. I didn't notice she was all dressed up. It was times like this that I had to admit Aunt May was a very beautiful woman.

"Alright Aunt May." I said giving her a very tight hug. "Have fun and be safe Aunt May." I said before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You too Peter. Tell Harry hi for me." She told me. I'd better get a move on. I made my way out the front door in time to see Aunt May's friend pull up outside the house.

After a rather lengthy taxi ride, I finally made it to the building that Harry's dad owned. It was much more a sky scraper than just a normal building though and all the way down here I could hear the music playing. Harry really was going overboard with this party. After I entered the building there was a line to the elevator. The doorman waved me over to him. "Mr Parker, over here." He called to me. When I walked to him he led me over to an elevator. "Mr Osborn said you were to use the special elevator to get up to the penthouse." He said. I thanked him and got into the elevator.

After a short ride, I was up in Harry's penthouse. And the music really was loud. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I saw Harry waiting by it, greeting guests as they came up in the other elevator beside this one. The second he saw me his expression lit up. "Pete!" He practically yelled at me. He ran past the people who he was talking to and gave me one of his big hugs. "Look who got all dressed up." He said letting me go and taking a step back as he observed the clothes he gave me. "You're half an hour late though. I almost thought you weren't going to show up." He said with a relieved smile.

"Come on man, I wouldn't miss this for anything." I said. He had a look of scepticism on his face when I said that. "Well I'd try not to. Again, I'm sorry for all the…" I began to apologise but Harry shook his head.

"It's fine dude. We're here now." He said. He turned back for a moment and saw all the people coming out of the elevator then turned back to me. "But looks like I'll be stuck here for a while so you head on in and have fun. Oh and guess who showed up? MJ." He said with a smile. "Go find her and talk to her." He said turning back to the people and going over to greet them. MJ was here? If I barely saw Harry, then I must have been a stranger to her at this point. I really haven't spoken to Mary Jane in weeks.

I walked through the penthouse and after a few minutes I got tired of walking around so I went up the stairs. Funny how I can train with Black Canary but walking around at a party is what I find exhausting. I went up to Harry's room and laid on his bed. I really wasn't much of a party person. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. When I looked up I saw her, MJ. I've had a crush on her for as long as I could remember.

"Well if it isn't Peter Parker. I heard you fell off the face of the earth." She said with a smile.

"Oh hey MJ." I said sitting up. "Well… yeah something like that." I said chuckling to myself.

"Not enjoying the party?" She asked sitting beside me.

"It's awesome but…" I said. I began thinking about it.

"Just not your scene?" She said with a sigh. "Yeah this is a bit over the top, even for Harry."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's only throwing this big party as a way to blow off steam." I said. That and probably to annoy his dad. "Enough about that, how have you been MJ." I said trying to change the topic. Conversations about Harry and his dad felt wrong. It felt like I was gossiping about him. MJ and I spent a while just talking, catching up in each other's lives. MJ had been up to a lot while most of my adventures I had to keep secret.

"Pete!" I heard Harry calling for me, which was surprising considering the noise of the music. Then I noticed an intercom system by the door of his room. "Peter I know you're hiding in my room." He said again. I walked over to

I pressed the communication button over by it and sighed. "Yeah Harry?"

"I need to speak to you by the elevator." He said. His voice was somewhat harsh. I didn't like the sound of this at all.

"On my way." I said quickly before turning back to MJ. "I should probably go." I said with a half-smile. She got up.

"I'll come with you." She said sweetly. Whenever Harry was upset and MJ was around he'd always go easier on me.

"Thanks MJ." I said to her. We walked out of Harry's room and fumbled our way through the ocean of people. When we finally got to the door I saw what Harry called me for. Robin, Artemis, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian were here. Or rather I should say Richard, Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Wally and Meghan were here. What the hell were they doing here?

"I see you invited some friends of yours and didn't tell me." Harry said with a bit of a scowl.

"No I didn't invite them." I quickly said. I turned to them and glared at them. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh come on Peter, we couldn't pass up on this party." Dick said with a coy smile. "Besides it wouldn't be called party crashing if we told you we were coming." He said, his smile spreading.

"Sorry if we're causing you any problems." Meghan chimed. "I just really wanted to come to a party." She said grabbing my hands as she spoke.

"Peter, I apologize for this. I told them over and over that this was inappropriate." Kaldur tried to explain. I could always count on him to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah well I say this party was worth it. I'm shocked you didn't invite us officially Peter." Wally said as he eyed the place over. "Sweet pad by the way dude."

"Guys you still shouldn't have just shown up." I said with a sigh. Harry cleared his throat and it occurred to me I hadn't introduced them yet. "Oh uh guys, this is Harry, the guy whose party you're crashing, and this is Mary Jane." I said indicating to them as they waved. "Harry, MJ, these are my friends; Richard, Kaldur, Artemis, Meghan, Wally and Conner." I said pointing to each one as I called their names. Everyone smiled and waved except for Conner who just kinda nodded at them.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you MJ." Wally said with a wink. I glared at him and he noticed and stopped. Really wasn't up for Wally's flirting.

Harry looked at me then chuckled to himself. "It's fine. Any friend of Peter is a friend of mine. Come on in and enjoy yourselves." He said. He seemed to have changed his mood pretty quickly. He leaned over to me and whispered into my ear. "That Meghan girl seems like she might like you. Seems like you have a type there." Whoa whoa whoa! Meghan does not like me first off. And what does he mean a type? I looked at both Meghan and MJ and then I saw what he meant. They're both redheads but even so Meghan is just a friend. She was friendly that's all.

"Peter are you ok?" MJ asked me as I was unaware of the shocked facial expression I had.

"I'm fine." I said. "Well if you Harry says it's ok then…" I said looking over to Harry who nodded. "Then you're welcome here." I said.

"Alright!" Dick said as every one of them cheered. "Come on guys let me show you how we party in New York." He said as he walked past me. One by one they followed him.

"Sorry about them Harry." I said to Harry. "I really didn't know they were coming by."

"It's fine Peter. The more the merrier." He said. "That guy, Richard, he was at your house the other day wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that was him."

"Hmm." Harry said scratching his chin. "How do you know those guys anyway? They don't seem like people you'd normally hang out with." Harry asked folding his arms. Uh oh. How do I explain this?

"Oh well." I said quickly thinking of an excuse. "I met them through some volunteer work I did a while back." I said, hoping it was a convincing lie. It was actually pretty true though. I met them through my superhero work but I couldn't tell them that. How would that conversation go?

"Oh. Well that's kind of surprising. That Conner doesn't look like the type of guy who would do volunteer work." Harry said. Conner was rather cold and distant so I could get what Harry was saying.

"I don't know, he was kind of cute." MJ said after being quiet so long. Both Harry and I turned to her. "What? He is." She said with a shrug before disappearing back into the crowd.

"Looks like you'll have to step your game up Peter, Conner there might beat you to it." Harry said with a wink.

A second later there was a ding as the elevator doors opened up. In it was an older man in a well-dressed suit. A much more accurate description would be that Harry's dad, Norman Osborn, was here. Harry's mood immediately went neutral when he saw him. "Well, quiet a party you're throwing here, son." Mr. Osborn said as he walked out of the elevator. "Peter, it's a pleasure to see you again." He said with a smile at me.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Osborn." I said scanning Harry to see his mood. Henry was actually smiling. I guess his father was in a good mood and Harry could tell.

"Hey dad. I thought you weren't going to be in tonight." Harry said sheepishly. Despite his occasional outbursts when it came to his father, Harry really did love him. He didn't want to possibly keep him awake if he was staying.

"No I'm not don't worry." Mr. Osborn said as he placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. "Oh and Harry, I meant to tell you, thanks to some… interesting developments at the lab, my project has had a rather surprising jump forward so I might be able to come and take you out for your birthday after all." Mr. Osborn said with a smile.

"Whoa really dad?" Harry said, his face beaming with joy. "That's great." Harry practically cheered.

"I'm glad you're happy." Mr. Osborn said. "Now I just have to grab some files from upstairs and I'll be out of your hair." He said scowling at the sea of people he would have to wade through.

"I can go and grab them for you Mr. Osborn. Wouldn't want you getting your suit all messed up going through all of this." I offered. He pursed his lips for a second then nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"In my office there's a briefcase on the chair. Bring it for me, will you?" Mr. Osborn said as he handed me the keys. "Thanks Peter." He said with a smile. I nodded to him and off I went. I pushed through the now thicker crowd of people.

When I finally made it upstairs I found Mr. Osborn's office door. I put the key in the door but something was off. I pulled the keys out and opened the door normally. The door was unlocked? Why would he give me the key if the door wasn't locked? When I pushed it open I saw Dick and the others, in their fighting stances. As soon as they saw it was me the relaxed and there were sighs of relief throughout the room. I quickly ducked into the room and slammed it behind me. I turned to them furiously. Dick, Artemis and Kaldur were behind the desk using the computer there while the others watched the door. "What the hell are you guys doing in here!?" I asked in a yelling but hushed voice. "You guys shouldn't be in here!"

"We have to be in her." Kaldur said "Because we found out that the robot that attacked you and the man who controlled it…" He stopped.

"They work for Oscorp. Norman Osborn is involved in all of this." Dick said. That can't be true. There must be a mistake. Norman Osborn, my best friend's father was behind what recently happened? No way, that can't be right. There must be a mistake.

"What!? No." Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"It's true. That's the real reason we're here." Dick said. "We found out that some of the circuitry in the robot was specially made at Oscorp." He said as he went back to the computer. "The man who attacked you, Doctor Octopus, was an employee at Oscorp known as Otto Octavius. That bit I just found out on his computer."

I stood there dumbstruck. This was all too much for me. I refused to believe that Mr. Osborn….. there was no way he was like this.

"Guys you must have the wrong person. I know Mr. Osborn he isn't that kind of person." I said walking over to them. "You need to go back and recheck the robot or something. Maybe you missed something." I said pulling Dick away from the computer. When I did I saw something on the screen. Dick's custom made hacking program was pulling up file after file and I saw something odd. "Wait, what was that?" I asked as I let go of Dick. He sat back in the chair and began clicking among the many files that had opened up until he came to the one I saw. "That one." What I saw shocked me. They were plans for something. He wanted to weaponize my powers and sell them. There were other scribblings of other plans but nothing concrete. If he was making plans to weaponize my powers, then could he really have been the one to hire Doctor Octopus? This can't be right. Harry's dad was evil? I took a step back and I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was too much. My best friend's father, a man who looked out for me for as long as I can remember. Next to uncle Ben he was the next father figure I had in my life. This just didn't feel right.

((Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.))


End file.
